


Ten Lords A Leaping

by Deca_Suffrage



Series: MidoTaka Twelve Days of Christmas [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi has become a staple in these for some reason...?, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Kissing, M/M, References (if you know what I mean), basically just a kissing scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deca_Suffrage/pseuds/Deca_Suffrage
Summary: Midorima has to wait through the agony of Takao coming late to court. Although, the aftermath might go a little bit better than what was previously thought.





	Ten Lords A Leaping

Midorima looked around. He had only been back at court for a couple of hours, and was already extremely bored. 

He pondered where Takao could be. He was supposed to come in another carriage, not yet a member of the Midorima House yet, but was predicted to arrive a couple of minutes ago. 

"Shintaro, are you worried about something?" Midorima saw the dangerous, information-seeking glint in Akashi's heterochromatic eyes and decided to go with an answer that didn't reveal too much, for his sake and Takao's. 

"A close friend of mine is late, I only wonder where he is," Midorima responded simply, making disinterest heavy in his voice. 

"Hmm..." Akashi muttered, not seeming fully satisfied with Midorima's answer, but he wasn't questioned again the rest of the time that they were at court together, so Midorima took it as a good thing. 

*~.~* 

Takao met up with him in their guestroom, the court having ended only a few minutes prior. 

"Hi, Shin-chan-" Takao ducked as Midorima aimed a swipe at him that went just over his head. 

"Shin-chan," Takao teased, a smirk climbing onto his face, "Were you worried?" 

"Of course not, Bakao," Midorima hoped that he wasn't revealing the inner turmoil that he had been dealing with all day. 

"Sure you didn't." Takao slithered up to him, eyes sparkling with mischief and a few sparks of something else. 

"Takao, don't we are guests here. Also-" Midorima added before Takao was able to open his mouth and get a counterargument ready, "Being alone here is not an excuse, nor will it ever be." 

"Wow Shin-chan," Takao slunk back with a look of light-hearted disappointment on his face. Midorima instantly felt ashamed of himself at seeing the disheartened look on Takao's face and leaned in to give the other man a rare hug. 

Takao immediately took advantage of the situation and squeezed Midorima around his waist, a gesture that Midorima didn't appreciate, not at all. 

Midorima flipped him over, and -using his superior strength, speed and training, pinned Takao to the ground. 

"Not fair, Shin-chan!" Takao cried out, back hitting the floor with a thump. He wiggled around, trying to free himself from Midorima's grasp, but his efforts were futile as he couldn't even move Midorima's arms. 

Midorima smiled internally at Takao, who was flailing in his grasp. He had spent years training with a bow, he was exceptionally strong. Takao wasn't getting out anytime soon. 

"Fine, Shin-chan, I relent! Let me go please!" Takao cried out. 

"Do I have to...?" Midorima teased, showing the effect that Takao had on him as he would never normally, "I'm having so much fun like this... I can now see a couple of things that I would like to try seeing that we are in these positions." 

A mischievous smile curved its way onto Midorima's lips. 

"Like what?" Takao inquired, but Midorima could see that he had him hook, line, and sinker. 

"This." Without any preamble, Midorima kissed Takao full on the lips. Their lips rubbed against each other in a dance, trying to gain that upper hand on the other, but, after a couple of moments, Midorima won and slide his tongue into Takao's mouth. 

Takao's tongue slid against his in a dance, heat pooling in Midorima's stomach. Midorima pulled away from Takao for a breath and was rewarded with an amazing sight. 

Takao's chest was heaving up and down, his face was flushed and his eyes, although half-lidded, Midorima could easily see that they were blown wide with lust. 

Midorima let out a low growl from the back of his throat before leaving back in for another kiss that ravaged through him, like a fire through a forest. 

This time it was Takao that pulled away, "So, Shintaro-" Midorima shivered at the pure intent in the word, he knew exactly what Takao was planning- "You have two choices, and exactly two." 

Takao trailed a finger up from Midorima's chest to his chin, pulling him in closer until there were nose to nose. 

"We can either do it here or go to our room. Pick one soon, because I don't think that either of us will be able to wait long." 

"Room," Midorima replied simply, picking Takao up, shifting his hands from his arms to the back of his thighs, and –letting Takao wrap his hand against him- carried him to their shared room. 

Nevertheless, Midorima had known exactly what Takao was thinking. (It was pretty good too.)


End file.
